Season 6 (Honest Trailers)
'' included many significant episodes, including the Honest Trailer for Deadpool, which featured a surprise cameo appearance by actor Ryan Reynolds.]] Season 6 of comedy web series Honest Trailers ran between 15 December, 2015 and 14 June, 2016. It consists of 26 episodes. Season 6 includes what is probably the most famous episode of Honest Trailers ever: Deadpool, which featured a cameo appearance from actor Ryan Reynolds as the foul-mouthed, fourth-wall-breaking superhero himself. This marked the first time a filmmaker had been involved in the making of their own Honest Trailer. ''In the case of ''Deadpool, it was a very meta form of marketing. The collaboration between Screen Junkies and Reynolds was cited as proof of the series' cultural impact. For example, in 2016 Deadline suggested that Honest Trailers impact "can be measured in terms of growing recognition of the series by major industry players—and the participation of these artists in its creation." In addition, Season 6 is when Honest Trailers continued to attract major awards attention, including being nominated for its first Primetime Emmy Award ' for '"Outstanding Shortform Variety Series" '''and winning the '''Streamy Award for "Best Writing." Watch Honest Trailers Season 6 on YouTube Overview Writing Season 6 was the first time in the series' history when it had a stable, consistent team of writers: Spencer Gilbert, Dan Murrell, Joe Starr and Andy Signore.' '(Although, Jason Mathews 'and 'Jonathan Miceli '''are also credited as writers on one single episode: ''Captain America 1990). This is also when the series began being nominated for significant accolades, including being nominated for an Emmy award, and winning the Streamy Award for "Best Writing." Tone and voice Season 6 featured a subtle but palpable shift in tone and voice. It is when the running joke "bewbs" was phased out. Additionally, Epic Voice Guy began to be written with a slightly different voice. For example, the character no longer continually clarified that he "wasn't gay." '''Furthermore, the writers took a different approach to films aimed at female audience members, evidenced by the ''Honest Trailer for Insurgent. Although that video was highly critical of the movie, it didn't disparage its young, female target market. Rather, the video took their side and said they deserved better. This is in total contrast to the way ''Honest Trailers for female-skewing YA films were handled in '''Season 1 when the series called female fans "stupid." Milestones * First filmmaker collaboration: 'Deadpool, which featured a cameo appearance from actor Ryan Reynolds as the foul-mouthed, fourth-wall-breaking superhero himself. * Other guest appearances/collaborations: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of Their Shells, featuring popular YouTuber The Nostalgic Critic. * First Honest Trailer for a slate of award nominees: The Oscars (2016). This style of Honest Trailer was a creative innovation for the series. It involves created multiple mini Honest Trailers for prestige films nominated for a major award. * First time two Honest Trailers were released on the same day: ''Batman (1989)'' and Superman (1978). This stunt coincided with the theatrical release of Batman v. Superman: Dawn of Justice and formed a popularity contest. Screen Junkies pledged that whichever video got the most number of YouTube views would get a follow-up Honest Trailer. * The return of the old narrators: Star Wars: The Force Awakens. This video featured the return of all old narrators of the series, to make a point about how divided the Star Wars fandom had become. * The creation of Honest Trailers Commentaries. It was in late 2015, around the beginning of Season 6, that Screen Junkies started publishing episodes of Honest Trailers Commentaries on their paid subscription service Screen Junkies Plus. Plus subscribers got to see cut jokes, extended cuts, and learn more about the writing process. Awards * 2016 Primetime Emmy Award for 'Outstanding Short Form Variety Series' - Nominee - Andy Signore (executive producer), Barry Blumberg (executive producer), Dan Murrell (producer), Spencer Gilbert (producer) * 2016 The Streamy Awards: Spencer Gilbert,' Joe Starr, Dan Murrell '&''' Andy Signore - 'Best Writing' (Winner) * '''2016 The Shorty Awards: 'Team Internet: Best Web Series' (Finalist) * 2016 The Webby Awards: 'Video Remixes/Mashups' - People's Voice Season 6 episodes See also * Season 1 * Season 2 * Season 3 * Season 4 * Season 5 * Season 7 * Season 8 * Season 9 * Season 10 * Season 11 * Season 12 * List of Honest Trailers Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Season 6 Category:Season overview Category:Seasons